


Cinquentão

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aos 50 anos, Severus dá no couro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinquentão

**Author's Note:**

> Nome: Cinqüentão  
> Autor: Magalud  
> Censura: Alta  
> Resumo: Aos 50 anos, Severus dá no couro.  
> Agradecimento: Cris, beta para toda obra  
> Nota: Drabble.

Cinquentão

Severus mordeu o lábio inferior e esvaziou-se dentro de sua esposa, cujas bochechas estavam adoravelmente rosadas pelo esforço que os dois faziam. Ele rolou para o lado, puxando-a para perto de si, ambos ofegantes e com suor típico do pós-coito.

— Então? Algum comentário?

— Merlin, Severus. Você faz sexo aos 50 anos como muitos homens de 30 não conseguem.

— Tem experimentado sexo com muitos homens de 30 para saber a diferença?

— Severus!

— Eu não me sinto diferente. Acho que amo você ainda mais.

— Feliz 50 anos. Eu te amo.

— Eu também amo você, Hermione.

The End


End file.
